Drabble Collection
by kuritaichou
Summary: Drabbles between 100 and 1000 words dealing with various anime.
1. Secrets

"Secrets" PG-13

world: Bleach

pairings: one-sided Keigo/Ichigo, Ichigo/Ishida, Keigo/Mizuiro

word count: 251

Mizuiro hates the way Keigo looks at Ichigo. He knows that every time the orange-haired bastard disappears for extended periods of time without telling anyone why, Keigo becomes an outright mess. Mizuiro also knows that Ichigo likes to kiss that weird Ishida kid when he thinks no one is looking. He hasn't told Keigo because he doesn't want to see the boy's heart fall out of his chest, even though he'd give anything to have Keigo's passions directed at him instead.

So he waits for Keigo to catch them in the act himself, because he knows it's bound to happen. The two of them aren't really that good at hiding their secret snog-sessions. It happens when Keigo and Mizuiro are climbing up to the school's roof at lunch time. Supposed-rivals Kurosaki and Ishida are wrapped around each other right in front of them, on the ground even, completely oblivious to everything around them.

Keigo stares in disbelief and horror as Ichigo's lips, the ones he's always dreamed about, travel down the side of Uryuu's neck. Their groins are impossibly close together, and they seem to be on the verge of something very inappropriate considering their location. And when Keigo looks like he's about to collapse from the sheer impact of it all, Mizuiro grabs him suddenly and crashes their lips together. For a moment neither of them can breathe. When it ends, Mizuiro smiles apologetically and promises to explain everything. Keigo touches his lips and wonders if maybe he was wrong.


	2. Setting the Record Straight

"Setting the Record Straight" G

world: Bleach

pairings: one-sided Keigo/Ichigo, suggested Mizuiro/Keigo, one-sided Orihime/Ichigo, one-sided Ishida/Ichigo, one-sided Rukia/Ichigo, suggested Renji/Rukia, Ichigo/Chad

word count: 379

Kurosaki Ichigo always received more daily attention than he would've liked from anyone.

First there was Asano Keigo, who decided it was necessary to assault the boy with affection the minute he arrived at school every morning. Though he appreciated the welcome, he always felt pity for their friend Mizuiro, who frowned every time Keigo tried to steal a kiss. Ichigo secretly thought that maybe Mizuiro had a crush on the other boy.

Then there was Inoue Orihime. Her crush on him had been blatantly obvious since the very beginning, but he hadn't the nerve to tell her that her gigantic breasts didn't appeal to him the way they did to most of the other boys at K High School. Therefore, he politely avoided her attempts to woo him, and prayed that Tatsuki would convince her to leave him alone.

Ishida Uryuu wasn't exactly as adamant about his crush on the redhead as the others were, but Ichigo was certain that inside that strange and brilliant mind was a scheme waiting to unfold itself.

Finally there was Kuchiki Rukia, who'd been acting a lot more affectionate toward him ever since he'd saved her from execution. This upset him the most, because Renji, whom he thought of like a brother, was obviously in love with the girl. It didn't help that his family had practically adopted Rukia as one of their own.

Eventually Ichigo got fed up. Even if it meant humiliation or heartbreak, he needed to let his admirers know where his true feelings lay. One day he decided to gather them all up, Mizuiro and Renji included.

"I know some of you have crushes on me," Ishida looked indignant, "but I feel this must be said, and I hope that none of you are truly hurt by it. I'm in love with Chad."

Mizuiro had an expression that was a mingling of surprise, joy, and "I knew it."

Keigo was having trouble reattaching his jaw.

Orihime looked confused, as usual.

Ishida was positively fuming.

Rukia seemed disappointed, but took the news rather well.

Renji was jumping for joy knowing he had a chance at gaining Rukia's adoration.

And Chad, who had been listening unbeknownst to everyone else, felt a smile rivaling the sun's radiance spread across his face.


	3. Reflection

"Reflection" PGPG13 ish

world: Ouran High School Host Club

pairings: Hikaru/Kaoru, mentions of Kyouya/Tamaki

word count: 380

When Hitachiin Kaoru looked into the mirror, he saw only himself. When his twin brother Hikaru gazed at him with a lustful expression, eager lips poised for a heated kiss, he saw only Hikaru.

Most people in the outside world saw them as a mirror image, but the Host Club saw them differently. They knew that Kaoru, albeit younger, was the more mature of the two, and that Hikaru was far more devious. _They_ knew that when the twins used "brotherly love" to entertain their customers, they weren't acting.

Haruhi had seen them stealing a kiss in between classes when they'd assumed they were alone. Honey had spied them holding hands; not an unusual occurrence, but when he noticed the way Hikaru's fingertips brushed so tenderly against his brother's hand and the faint blush that graced Kaoru's cheeks, he knew something was up. Mori knew not because he had caught them doing anything, but because he was _that_ intuitive. And as for Kyouya and Tamaki… let's just say that "Mommy" and "Daddy" had been forced to find a new make-out closet.

Hikaru often brought up the idea of letting their customers in on their sinful little secret, but Kaoru always protested. Surely their act wouldn't seem so cute anymore once everyone knew it was real. They had to be cautious, and manage to amuse their customers while avoiding persecution.

"We're lucky, you know," said Kaoru thoughtfully as Hikaru traced mindless designs over his twin's stomach with the pads of his fingers.

"Why? Because we have each other? Because we haven't been caught?"

"Because we have such great friends."

Kaoru smiled so prettily that Hikaru immediately gave in to the urge to kiss him. It was one of those spontaneous kisses that made Kaoru giddy and breathless. The kind he loved the most.

The older twin drew back slowly, watching as Kaoru reveled in the warmth that had just been pressed against his still-parted lips, eyelids fluttering. He wondered briefly what he himself looked like when Kaoru was the first to pull away.

"Ne, Kaoru…"

"Hm?" Amber eyes too bright to be his own stared back in a sedated splendor.

"I love you."

Those words never failed to make Kaoru's stomach flip and his heart race.

"I love you too, oniichan."


End file.
